


Careless Whisper

by helpme_iminlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Deadpool shows up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frank sings, and Karen is really turned on by tickling, had there been a crack kastle fic yet?, out of character???? ish????, post season two, pretty sure this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Frank bumps into Deadpool, Deadpool gets Careless Whisper by Wham! stuck in Frank's head, and Karen laughs really hard for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is shameless fluff and possibly crack, but Frank said that he used to sing along to Shining Star with his family, and then I heard Careless Whisper and I couldn't stop thinking about this, and so here we are. Someone needs to throw me into the nearest trash can and leave me there where I belong.   
> Sorry if this seems a little out of character, I JUST WANT HIM AND KAREN TO SMILE FOR ONCE GOSHDANGIT.  
> Here's the song, just in case you want to play it on repeat while you read this lol https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9zNNXuNW5A

One night as Frank Castle was staked out on some rooftop, waiting for the bad guys to show up so he could shoot them and get back to Karen’s apartment, a loud “Aw, come on!” resounded from behind him. Startled, he turned around to see yet another guy in red spandex on the rooftop with him. But this time, it wasn’t Red, it was someone Frank had only seen on the news very briefly: Deadpool. 

“Oh shit, wait a second,” came the voice from behind the red mask and black eyes. Comically, Deadpool gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth, beginning to jump from toe to toe like some kid looking at the presents under the Christmas tree.

“You’re The Punisher!” he exclaimed, clapping giddily, and Frank raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh thank fuck, I thought you were some kind of cop for a second! But no! You’re The Punisher! This is great, I’m like your number one fan!”

This made Frank raise his other eyebrow in surprise rather than suspicion. Deadpool went on, rambling.

“I mean, I am a little pissed that you beat me to it, I’ve been itching to beat somebody up, but I guess since you got here first the nice thing to do would be to let you have a crack at them, literally I guess, but you know what, now that I’m thinking about it, this could be really fun! Me and the Punisher, hanging out, killing bad guys!” 

Frank had to step in at his suggestion of them hanging out, “Hey, woah there pal, I don’t think you should really stick around-”

But Deadpool wasn’t listening, instead still talking over Frank and walking towards the ledge of the roof where Frank had his gear set up, ready to shoot. 

“Oh, hush, it’s fine, we’ll have a good time!”

Frank rubbed his temples as the weird superhuman walked past him and sat on the roof, back against the short wall on the edge of the roof.

“Come sit down! The bad guys won’t be here for a while anyways,” continued Deadpool as he produced paper and crayons as well as a small walkman player from seemingly nowhere. 

“Do you like coloring?”

And that’s how Frank Castle found himself shooting at bad guys alongside Deadpool, who had been playing that damn song over and over again, even as they took down all thirty mobsters that had shown up to the scene. Deadpool had sung along the entire time, and Frank was getting annoyed as hell.

“I AIN’T NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN, GUILTY FEET AIN’T GOT NO RHYTHM,” Deadpool sang at the top of his lungs as he took out another sleazy scumbag with a knife (he used too many bullets on the first guy he shot), and that damn saxophone wouldn’t get out of Frank’s head. 

In fact, Deadpool had played that song in a row so many times that Frank found himself humming along to it the next day, long after they had parted ways and Deadpool had told Frank to call him if he ever needed a good blowjob (Frank had been too shocked by this for him to say anything as the red figure leapt away, across the rooftops of New York City). He found himself humming the chorus as he showered the next morning, Karen going through her morning routine around the apartment, applying light makeup and shimmying into a tight pencil skirt. She stopped when she passed by the bathroom door, pressing her ear to the thin wood just to make sure her ears weren’t deceiving her. Was Frank... singing? 

She listened closely for anything, but then the shower was turned off, and she had to quickly make her way to the kitchen before Frank walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She was working hard to stifle a giggle at the thought that Frank could’ve actually been singing in the shower, but he caught her smile as he got dressed, eyeing her curiously. 

“What’s so funny,” he asked gruffly, scrubbing his towel over his hair as Karen put two bowls of cereal on the table for them to eat. 

Karen laughed, unsure if she should tell him that she had heard him humming what sounded very much like that one corny 80’s song with the saxophone in it that was supposed to be sexy. 

“Ah, nothing,” she said eventually, and took her place at the table, shoveling cereal into her mouth, hoping she could leave for The Bulletin before he asked her more questions. She wasn’t so lucky though. 

“Come on, what’s so funny?” Frank insisted as he sat across from her, drinking his black coffee. When she kept shoving Cheerios into her mouth however, he began to really wonder why she wouldn’t let him in on the joke. He nudged her leg with his foot, and she scrunched her nose up at the feeling. 

“Ew, Frank, that was disgusting, your feet are gnarly,” Karen said, and Frank laughed at her discomfort, letting her earlier shadiness go. After breakfast and a quick kiss goodbye, Karen left for work and Frank sat on the couch, turning on the police scanner and reading Karen’s latest article about a corrupt bank on Wall Street. But somehow, that damn song got in his head again and it was driving him crazy, catching himself singing it quietly, “So I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with youuu- ah, dammit.” 

He tried forcing himself to listen to the police scanner, but the song seemed to get louder and louder, and he was just so annoyed that he figured the song wouldn’t go away until he listened to it. 

“Yeah,” he said to himself as he pulled the song up on Youtube, “I just need to listen to it once, then it won’t be stuck in my head anymore.” 

But as 6 o’clock rolled around, Karen walked through her apartment door to see The Punisher himself slightly moving his hips and singing along to Careless Whisper, which was blasting from his laptop. He was cooking something on the stove, the dishes were all washed and drying on the rack, and Karen watched, barely holding back laughter, as Frank hit the spatula in the air on beat with the song.

“SO I’M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN, THE WAY I DANCED WITH YOUUUU,” sang Frank, and Karen’s bag hit the floor as she doubled over in laughter. 

At the sound of her bag hitting the floor with a thump, Frank whirled around, flinging pasta sauce off the spatula in his hand that he had been holding as a microphone, and saw Karen very nearly laying on the floor, arms clutched around her middle, making no sound. 

“Karen, what the hell?” he yelled as he quickly stopped the song on his laptop and put the spatula on the counter. He rushed towards her on the floor, thinking she was in pain. But as she rolled over onto her back, he saw she was laughing. It clicked.

“You saw me singing didn’t you,” he said, head dropping in defeat and embarrassment. 

She nodded vigorously, laughter dying away until she opened her watering eyes and looked up at her Big Bad Frank, and then the image of him dancing popped back up in her head, and she lost it all over again. 

“Careless Whisper?? Really Frank??” she laughed and he couldn’t help but smile a little, despite his embarrassment. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault, okay,” he said as he knelt beside her laughing figure on the floor of their apartment, poking at her side like there was a button there that would make her stop laughing at him. “I ran into that dickhead Deadpool last night and he kept playing that song-”

Karen only laughed harder, “Yeah, and Black Widow came into my work today and we had coffee.” 

“It’s true, I swear!” Frank said defensively, and at his childish tone Karen looked at him and reached up to pat his cheek endearingly.

‘It’s okay baby, but if you keep it up, you might be the next American Idol,” and she burst out laughing again. Frank didn’t know what else to do, so he just tickled her until she shut up about his little performance.   
Surprisingly, and Frank was definitely going to remember this little tidbit from now on, Karen got achingly turned on by tickling. And saxophones.


End file.
